scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Luigim99
Hi there, Luigim99! Welcome to Scoobypedia, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on User talk:Anythingspossibleforapossible! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (Talk) 16:51, March 31, 2012 Blog questions I'm currently having problems editing on your blog so I'll thank you here. I was kind of wondering if he was joking on about the new episode and the next sister, but I don't think that is the case. My next question if you would be so kind is: "Why has the surname's of Mystery Inc.'s been included in the end credits of the DTVs you've been recently apart of and why go back to the flesh-coloured eyes? WHV's art for the DVDs & Bu-ray's still use the more normal ones." Thanks. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 23:34, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey Anythingspossibleforapossible I tried but he didn't answer to me...should I try again? --Luigim99 (talk) 20:53, February 20, 2013 (UTC)Luigim99 Aliens Among Us Of course! I have 10 images or more.. I don't remember. Do you want to see the episode? (But is in Spanish) Mystery71 (talk) 21:17, February 19, 2013 (UTC) SURE! I'm Italian so I think I can undrstnd sometng :D! Do you want to send me an e-mail or.....I don't know--Luigim99 (talk) 22:08, February 19, 2013 (UTC)Luigim99 Here is my e-mailfor the files: luigiapple99@gmail.com thank you! --Luigim99 (talk) 20:51, February 20, 2013 (UTC)Luigim99 The final three When you see the last three episodes could you please keep it to yourself please? I don't mind anything before that. I would just like to keep some surprise for the english-language audience. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 00:31, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Ook Luigim99 (talk) 13:37, March 8, 2013 (UTC)Luigim99 It also includes translated titles. They have a habit of being to the point. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 22:49, March 11, 2013 (UTC) As of now we're not including anymore info than what's already been added based on the unaired episodes. This is an english-language site for an english-language show and having it spoilt for english-language viewers isn't worth it anymore. This also includes adding to talk pages. I hope you can understand my concerns. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 22:20, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Any more after Man in the Mirror? Have the rest of the episodes after man in the mirror been shown in italy yet? Yes,all the season! Premise Hello!, Could you give me the premise (without spoilers*), of the remaining episodes (Nightmare in Red, Dark Night of the Hunters, Gates of Gloom and Come Undone) by Gmail, I would greatly appreciate it.:) themisterio17@gmail.com *Spoilers: name of the monsters, things about Nibiru, the keys, please.Mystery71 (talk) 23:48, March 21, 2013 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!WATCH THEM!YOU HAVE TO WAIT :3 Please, I have a Facebook page and if I do not give the synopsis, they kill me! --Mystery71 (talk) 22:58, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Can I have the link of the Page?!?!? --Luigim99 (talk) 19:15, March 25, 2013 (UTC)Luigim99 http://www.facebook.com/OFICIALScoobyDooMS o for Gmail. :) themisterio17@gmail.com--Mystery71 (talk) 18:48, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Gates of Gloom, Through the Curtain and Come Undone summaries Hello Luigim99, Do you know the summaries of "Gates of Gloom" ("L'Esercito Dei Robot"), "Through the Curtain" ("Le Porte Dell'Abisso") and "Come Undone" ("I Misteri Non Finiscono Mai")? If so, could you let me know the summaries and culprits? Sincerely Raphaël (talk) 17:32, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but any info beyond the premise will be removed. I want to keep this site spoiler free until they air in english. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 17:34, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Talk page(s) I understand your excitement, but please do not spam up the talk pages that way. You know blogs are there for you to express your excitement for those things. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 20:39, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery Thank-you for your attention to Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery, but I think it's a little premature to start making pages for characters and places that have yet to make an official appearances. All we have is the trailer, and I don't think that's enough solid ground to work on even if it is explicit. I think we should at least wait for its official release date (which ever way that's released). I will delete them for now and just recreate them when the time comes. I just don't want to detail things that haven't happened yet. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 21:33, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Well, Ok, but I spent the all day doing them. Could you copy and save them? --Luigim99 (talk) 22:56, December 16, 2013 (UTC)Luigim99 :When I delete them then go to create them I'll be prompted on what I deleted and I'll just recreate them that way so they'll be saved anyway. I'll leave the actors at least. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 02:04, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Sourcing images Could I ask of you to please source your images of books, etc. when you're taking them from another website? Just go to the file's name and link directly to where you got it from. Thank-you. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 00:10, January 8, 2014 (UTC) You did not provide a link to the WEBSITE you got the image from. You also put it under the wrong licensing. Also, it wouldn't be under "public domain", it would be under "Fairuse". I would appreciate it if you could be capable to do this. It's not hard, it's as easy as doing most edits you would normally do, like doing internal links, except you're just provding external ones instead. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 16:00, March 12, 2014 (UTC) I see that you did provide links, but they were in the wrong place. They need to be in a place like this. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 16:15, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Oh my god, I'm so confused >.< I'll try again! --Luigim99 (talk) 16:32, March 12, 2014 (UTC)Luigim99 What about now? http://scoobydoo.wikia.com/wiki/File:Be_Cool_logo.jpg, http://scoobydoo.wikia.com/wiki/File:Nanni_Baldini.jpg --Luigim99 (talk) 17:08, March 12, 2014 (UTC)Luigim99 Close. Just a mention of what the image is and where you got it from much like this. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 17:19, March 12, 2014 (UTC) You can probably see that when you do the link it appears as a number. To prevent this put the name of the site at the end of the link (with a gap of course seperating the external link and the name of the site you want to be read). If this was an official you'd have to do this or it would be deleted. In fact, it will be a rule soon enough so I'd practice if I were you. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 01:31, March 14, 2014 (UTC) New series You did good. Except I got confused by the renaming and accidently deleted it. I restored it, but it seems I can't reply. But yeah, the earliest it will air is for the next TV season. Let's hope it goes without a hitch. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 22:13, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Omg. Did you know it already? Should I create a new blog or what? I would talk about some aspects of the series and I would like to hear the others'opinions! --Luigim99 (talk) 22:52, March 10, 2014 (UTC)Luigim99 :No, the first time was from your blog. Make a new one with and call it "Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! - New series" (or whatever you wish as long as it has the title and says that it's new) along with the link. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 23:57, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Could I add an Ifobox series for the page? --Luigim99 (talk) 19:50, March 12, 2014 (UTC)Luigim99 :Sure. Although it will be relatively empty for now. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 20:05, March 12, 2014 (UTC)